<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Afternoon of Firsts by bananagirl-97 (therideisfarfromover)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950012">An Afternoon of Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therideisfarfromover/pseuds/bananagirl-97'>bananagirl-97 (therideisfarfromover)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>can the next gen just be happy and live their lives without war pls? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'When The Apple' Universe, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Sexual Content, Next Generation, No Smut, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, One Shot, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius is awkward with parents, just two teens in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therideisfarfromover/pseuds/bananagirl-97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we should have sex." "You want to do what now?" Scorose's first time in accordance with 'When The Apple' universe. Sexual themes but nothing graphic. August 2022- Scorpius POV. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>can the next gen just be happy and live their lives without war pls? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Afternoon of Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little ditty I had on my mind. Yes it's about Scorpius and Rose's first time but there is no actual smut. Just wanted to write this so people can see what their relationship is like in my mind. As is always the case- same timeline as all my HP stories. Set in August 2022. Scorpius POV.</p><p>[Reupload of a story I posted on FF.net as bananagirl.97]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is perfect. It's a beautiful day outside and Rose and I are lying down in her back garden. Her family are all out, but we're just enjoying the peace and quiet. I smile to myself at my luck and return to reading my book. Suddenly, Rose is sitting up next to me.</p><p>"Hey Scor?"</p><p>"Yeah?" I reply, looking up over my book at her.</p><p>She looks a bit hesitant, but only for a moment before a look of determination settles on her face. "I think we should have sex."</p><p>My book falls on to my stomach and I begin to cough. "You want to do what now?"</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes at me, "Sex. You know that thing that couples do sometimes?"</p><p>I continue to stare at her; gobsmacked. I also try to not let my mind stray to the possibilities of what she's suggesting because they are altogether distracting.</p><p>"Come on Scorpius, we've been together 10 months, you must have thought about it."</p><p>"Well I'm a hormonal teenage boy, of course I've thought about it! But in the way that you thing about the world's greatest chocolate cake."</p><p>Rose laughed, looking at me in pure confusion. I sit up beside her, preparing my explanation. "Well... It's something that you know you'd want, and that it would be damn good when you have it; but it's not something you've thought about as a next step in your imminent future."</p><p>Rose laughed even harder, "Well I guess that makes sense in your weird Malfoy way. However, we've been together ages. You <em>are </em>allowed to think about it as a real option."</p><p>My mind wanders to the thought of Rose's lips on my neck, my hand working my way up her thigh... No. Scorpius. Think.</p><p>"But Rose. Sex, like actual sex. It's a bloody huge deal. I would be inside you. Like physically. That's <em>seriously </em>intimate. Are you sure we're ready for this?"</p><p>Her smile fades, "Do you not want to have sex with me?"</p><p>"What- No. No! Of course I do," I jump in quickly. "I just want you to be sure that we are ready for this. I want this to mean something."</p><p>"Isn't this situation meant to be the other way round?" she says it jokingly but I retain my serious composure. "It's been nearly a year, by the laws of muggle Britain we're of legal age, and I love you so much it hurts. I want this."</p><p>I look into her blue eyes and all I see is conviction. She is being completely open and honest with me right now, and I as a honourable gentlemen, can't deny her wishes. I lean in and lightly press my lips against hers.</p><p>"Okay. Let's do it," I feel her smile against my lips as she pulls me close once again. Her hands travel to my hair and as she tugs I moan gently. The sound from my own mouth reminds me of what's happening.</p><p>"Wait, are we doing this now?"</p><p>She giggles and shrugs. "Why not? We're in my house completely alone and Merlin knows when we'll be again."</p><p>That's all the persuading I need. I jump up, grab her hand and pull her inside, running up the stairs to her attic bedroom. As soon as we fall through the door our lips are back on each other, my hands clutching at her waist, daring myself to let them wander a bit lower than usual. She laughs at my shy approach, grabbing my hand and moving it to her hips. Her hands then move to the corner of my t-shirt, her cool fingers beginning to work their way underneath. I will myself to pull away again.</p><p>"Cast the contraceptive charm now. We can't take any chances."</p><p>For a moment, my responsible Rose returns to replace this new lust- filled one. "Right, of course. You get your clothes off and get into bed and I'll do the magic."</p><p>I most definitely didn't expect to hear that today when I woke up this morning. I'm definitely not complaining though. Instead, I strip off and climb into Rose's bed as I see her mutter the incantation with her wand pointed at her bare stomach. I also grab mine and cast the spell on my lower regions. When I look up again, Rose is shimmying out of her jeans. I can't believe this is happening. She climbs in next to me and returns her lips to mine.</p><p>"I love you so so much Scorpius Malfoy," she whispers into my neck.</p><p>"Rose Weasley: I might just love you more."</p>
<hr/><p>We lay there together after, under the sheets, an awkward few inches between us. I look over at her and her red hair is a wild mess. I can only imagine what I look like. She catches my eye and we both snigger at the newness of this feeling.</p><p>"So I guess this is what it feels like to be a non- virgin."</p><p>"Yeah, they really need to solve that lexical gap," Rose commented.</p><p>I laugh again in my happiness.</p><p>Rose snuggles closer to me and my arm wraps itself round her shoulder in a way which is perfectly natural.</p><p>"How was it for you? Did you enjoy it?"</p><p>"I think it's pretty evident that I enjoyed it," I answer, my mind slipping back to my undoing. "How about you? I'm sorry that you didn't... you know."</p><p>I feel Rose shrug into my armpit. "Honestly, it's fine. Lots of women don't every time."</p><p>I hesitate in my next question. "Umm, it was still good for you right? Like it felt... nice?"</p><p>"Somebody got performance anxiety?" Rosie teased. I rolled my eyes but nudged her side for an answer. She smiled up at me, "It was nice. It wasn't perfect and sexy and streamlined, but it was intimate and fun and we'll get better with practice."</p><p>"Oh, and will there be lots of practice Miss Weasley?" I ask in a tone that can only be described as suggestive.</p><p>She smirks in response. "I think there might just be Mr. Malfoy." I lean in for a kiss but her hand blocks my lips. "Not right now!"</p><p>I exaggerate a frustrated groan and throw myself back on the bed.</p><p>"Okay then, while you whine like a child, I'm going to have a shower."</p><p>As she went to get up, Rose inhaled a sharp breath, pulling me back to her attention. "Are you okay, Rosie?"</p><p>She waved it off but I could see her wince in pain. "It's fine. I'm just a bit sore is all."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that."</p><p>She hit my stomach, "Would you stop apologising! It was a perfect first time. I love you Scor."</p><p>"I love you too Rosie," I call to her as she leaves the room.</p><p>I sigh into Rose's empty room when I hear my stomach rumble. I guess they were right when they said that exercise makes you hungry (whoever <em>they </em>were). I get out of bed, cast 'scourgify' on my naked body one more time and put my clothes back on. Toast sounds really good right now; I'm going to make toast. I head down to the Weasley's kitchen and pop some bread into their toaster. Oh how I love a bit of muggle technology. As I wait for the toast to pop up, I can't help but reflect on the afternoon we'd just had. I just lost my virginity. Rose just lost hers. We just had sex. We moved together and explored each other's bodies with our hands and lips. I laughed once more.</p><p>"Absolutely incredible."</p><p>The bread pops out of the toaster and I settle down at their breakfast bar with my snack. I hear the distinct pop of apparition coming from the hallway. <em>Keep calm, Scor. Don't tell her family we had sex.</em></p><p>Hermione Weasley walks into the room and places her bag down beside me. She smiles at me. "Hello Scorpius. Are you alright?"</p><p>"Hi Mrs Weasley. I'm perfectly well, thank you. Just eating some toast."</p><p>She rolls her eyes at my formality, I guess that's where Rose got that habit. "Ron isn't here, Scorpius- you can call me Hermione."</p><p>I nod in acceptance.</p><p>She looks around the kitchen. "Where's Rosie?"</p><p>I try and hide my nerves. "Oh, she's just having a shower. She felt a bit gross, what with the heat and everything." Shit, I hope that was convincing.</p><p>Hermione eyes me somewhat suspiciously, and I see her glance at my hair. Oh crap, I didn't sort it out. I'm stood in front of one of the saviours of the Wizarding world/ my girlfriend's mum, with sex hair. That failed. I reach up to try and tame my unkempt lump.</p><p>She doesn't push me further, just nods and makes a non-committal noise. Luckily Rose chooses this moment to appear.</p><p>She comes over and kisses her mother on the cheek before settling next to me and biting my toast. "Hey Mum. Good day at work?"</p><p>Hermione gave Rose a similar look to what she gave me. "Hi darling. Yes, it was alright, busy as usual. Feel better after your shower?"</p><p>"Lots. I felt gross after being out in the sun all day."</p><p>Her mum was visibly suprised that our answers matched. This is why I love Rose so bloody much; we're pretty much always on the same page. McGonagall better make us Head Boy and Girl in our 7th year.</p><p>"Well okay then. I'm going to go get changed." and with that Rose and I were alone again.</p><p>"Do you think she knows?" I ask.</p><p>Rose scoffed, "Of course she does, she's my mother." My cheeks start to go red, "Hey, as long as Al and my Dad don't find out, you won't get killed."</p><p>I laugh and kiss her on the cheek. I can hear the front door open. Hugo walks in and waves at us. I see his eyes glaze over both of our appearances. Damn, his Ravenclaw intelligence and observation skills! He gives Rose a look of concern, to which she shrugs, and me a look of warning, to which I give a firm nod. Then he just walks away.</p><p>"I'm leaving before your Dad gets home. If it's that obvious we had sex, I better run."</p><p>"It's not obvious- how could it be? My mum and brother are just frustratingly perceptive."</p><p>I stare at her as she just laughs at me. I lean in and kiss her once more. "I'm going. Love you."</p><p>"Bye, Scor."</p><p>And then I floo home. After having a shower myself, I sit in the library with a book. My eyes are just looking over the words, as my mind replays the day's events.</p><p>My mum comes in and sits next to me on the sofa. "Hello, my gorgeous son. Nice day with Rose?"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks. Really nice."</p><p>Mum gasps as she looks me up and down. "You've had sex haven't you?"</p><p>My eyes widen at my mum's abruptness. "Mum!"</p><p>"That's so exciting! My little boy is growing up. Well as long as you're being safe and respecting each other's boundaries, it's fine. I need to go tell your father."</p><p>My cheeks burn red as I get up to lock myself in my bedroom. "Bye Mum."</p><p>She calls after me as I leave the room, "Don't be embarrassed! It's all a natural part of growing up."</p><p>I run up the stairs faster. What a strange, awkward, wonderful, embarrassing afternoon of firsts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>